Flowers and Stuff
by Misses Histery
Summary: ¿Quién era ésa misteriosa persona que había convertido a Johanna Mason en alguien tan cursi? Katniss no puede evitar sentir celos, pero a pesar de todo, tiene que ayudar a su amiga, y así lo hace. AU. Joniss. By: Dany.


_¡Hola lectores! He aquí mi primer historia del año, ¡yay! Como podrán haber visto, ésta historia contiene femlash, así que si no les gusta, absténganse de leer. Es mi segundo **Joniss, **o bueno, "segundo" porque en el anterior, "**La mejor compañía"**, sólo estaba sugerido. _

_Espero que les guste, y ¡feliz Día de San Valentín! aunque estén solteros (como yo), disfrútenlo, porque no sólo es para los enamorados, también es para pasarla bien con amigos y gente que queremos. Sin más preámbulos..._

_Let's read! _

* * *

_**Flowers and Stuff. **_

― _Maldito San Valentín. ― _piensa Johanna.

Si hace tres meses le hubieran dicho que un día antes del más popular invento de la mercadotecnia estaría perdiendo la cabeza porque no sabía qué regalarle a la persona que le gusta, hubiera rodado los ojos e insultado de distintas maneras, pero igual de insultantes, al imbécil que hubiera abierto su gran bocota. Pero ahora, a sólo unas horas del _Día V_, como le gustaba llamarlo, definitivamente está perdiendo la cordura.

Tras horas y horas de debatir consigo misma, y de dejar un agujero en su sala de tanto dar vueltas mientras pensaba, sabe exactamente qué le regalará a esa chica que la ha convertido en un osito de peluche, cuando antes era como una roca: dura y fría.

Tomando su abrigo y su cartera, salió corriendo hacia la florería que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa.

Cuando llegó, dio gracias a cualquier fuerza sobrenatural por el hecho de que la floreria estaba vacía, no necesitaba que varios extraños estuvieran ahí cuando pidiera el arreglo. Tenía una reputación que cuidar, ¿okay?

― ¿Kat? ―ah, sí, la florista, Katniss, era su amiga.

― ¿Johanna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo Katniss al momento de salir de la parte de atrás.

― Vaya bienvenida, Katniss, si quieres me voy.

― No, no, sólo me sorprendiste, hace tiempo que no te veía. ―contestó, sonrojada.

La cosa interesante aquí, es que Katniss estaba locamente enamorada de Johanna, pero nunca se lo había dicho, tenía miedo de perder su amistad, y prefería mil veces ser su amiga solamente, a no ser nada y perderla por un tonto impulso, como besarla, por nombrar alguno.

― Sí, bueno, es que yo... _quisieraunarregloparaalguien._

La voz de la otra mujer la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y cuando su cerebro procesó las palabras que salieron de la boca de Johanna, el único sentimiento que pudo identificar era uno: _celos. _¿Desde cuándo Johanna se había convertido en alguien que regalaba flores? ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer a la que le regalaría las flores? ¿Dónde la conoció? ¿Qué la hacía tan especial como para que alguien como Johanna, a la que no le gustaba San Valentín y pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, decidiera dejar de lado sus creencias y hacerle un regalo? ¿Cómo era aquella persona? _¿Por qué no ella? _

― ¿Katniss?

― Ah, sí, lo siento, estaba… pensando en qué flores poner en el arreglo, ¿tú tienes algo en mente? ― a pesar del constante nudo en su garganta, Katniss planeaba ayudarla, para eso eran las amigas, ¿cierto?

― Acacias, áster, camelias rojas, y celosías. ― dijo Johanna con un poco de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas.

Katniss parpadeó en asombro. Sabía exactamente qué significaban cada una de esas flores: las acacias significaban algo como "nadie sabe que te quiero"; el áster significaba "creo plenamente en ti", un amor confiado; las camelias rojas significaban "amor ardiente y eterno"; y las celosías significaban fidelidad y constancia. Había subestimado a la desconocida, si Johanna sentía aquellas cosas por ella, y se veía que sí, pues si no, no se hubiera sonrojado al decir qué flores quería, entonces debía ser una persona _magnifica. _

― Debe ser alguien muy especial entonces, ¿eh?

― Es… la persona _más_ especial que he conocido en mi vida. ― Johanna tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y a esas alturas, no le importaba que todo mundo lo viera, se sentía feliz, y si todo salía como estaba planeado, al final del día se sentiría _mucho _más feliz.

Katniss sólo asintió, y Johanna sabía que estaba molesta. Cuando le pidió que la siguiera para que pudiera empezar a hacer el arreglo, Johanna lo hizo con gusto. Era algo que siempre le había gustado: ver cómo un bonche de flores desarregladas se convertían en algo tan bonito, y a Katniss no le molestaba, incluso había veces en las que dejaba que la ayudara, como ésta. Johanna sabía que lo hacía porque había dicho que era para la persona más especial que conocía, y aunque no lo admitiera, Katniss sabía que significaría mucho si ella hubiera ayudado un poco, incluso si no se lo decía a la _otra. _

Varios minutos más tarde, cuando el arreglo estaba terminado, y lo único que faltaba era la tarjeta con el nombre y el mensaje, Katniss volvió a sentir ese nudo de celos en su estómago, que había desaparecido por un momento al estar con Johanna, hablando de todo y de nada, riendo y contando cómo habían estado sus días desde la última vez que se vieron, hacía no más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

― ¿Qué quieres poner en la tarjeta, Jo? ― preguntó, las palabras sonaban forzadas, y Johanna se dio cuenta.

― ¿Qué tal algo como… "me encantaría salir en una cita contigo"?

Johanna no era muy buena con las palabras, pero lo que contaba era la intención, ¿no es cierto? ― Muy bien. ― dijo después del golpe que Johanna le propinó en el brazo por reírse de su frase. ― ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ― ahí estaba otra vez, el nudo en la garganta y el tono sarcástico en su voz.

Johanna sonrió. Esa sonrisa brillante que rara vez adornaba su cara, y acercándose a Katniss por encima del mostrador en el que estaban recargadas, una enfrente de la otra, susurró en su oído: ― Tú, Descerebrada.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, y al ver que no reaccionaba, Johanna puso una mano en su mejilla y acercó sus labios hasta que rosaron suavemente. Katniss no sabía qué estaba pasando, lo único que su mente procesaba era _Johanna, Johanna, Johanna. _

Al pasar unos milisegundos, Katniss por fin se obligó a corresponder el beso, y ahora lo único que sentía eran _fuegos artificiales._

El beso terminó, y lo siguiente que pasó, no era algo que Johanna esperaba: un golpe en el hombro y las palabras: ― ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer mi propio regalo de San Valentín!

― ¡Hey, quería que fuera una sorpresa!

― Oh, cállate, Johanna. ― y para enfatizar su punto, Katniss la besó de nuevo.

_El mejor_ primer _San Valentín de la historia. ―_ pensaban las dos. Y sí, el primero de muchos, muchos, muchos por venir.

* * *

_Pueees, ahí está, espero que les haya gustado. Aún no puedo creer que haya escrito esto en menos de dos horas, ¡nuevo récord, yay!_

_¡Dejen sus reviews!_

_Dany._**_ (14/02/2015 7:30 p.m.)_**


End file.
